Sudden Proposal
by XxKaiSeixX
Summary: Gintoki gets proposed by Kagura. He is confused and doesn't know what to do...R&R plz! :D


**Fanfiction of Gintama part1: Sudden proposal**

_"I love you, Gin-chan"_

...Was that a dream? Gintoki thought trying to get out of his futon. He got a huge headache after drinking too much again last night and didn't want to think about what happened _before _he went to the cheap bar.

~Flashback~

It was a sunny and jobless day again at the oddjob house, Kagura and Gintoki were being bored as usual, and Shinpachi was already out for his part-time job at the convineance store.

"Gin-chan" Kagura called, still lying down on the cheap and hard couch, patting Sadaharu on the head who was sleeping comfortably on the floor.

"What?" Gintoki said with his feet on his desk.

"I'm bored"

"Well, too bad" Gintoki said with an annoyed tone.

"Gin-chan"

"What?" He raised his voice a little bit.

"I'm hungry"

"You just ate a bucket full of rice a second ago" This was true, not only rice, but she have eating at least ten packs of sukonbu this morning alone, but he decided to leave that out.

"Gin-chan"

"What!" Gintoki raised his voice once more, becoming very frustrated.

"How do you feel when you're in love?" Kagura said with a same tone, still patting Sadaharu on the head.

"...What?" Gintoki didn't know what to say about the very sudden and unsuspected question.

"How do you feel when you're in love?" Kagura repeated, this time looking at Gintoki's eyes.

"Oh, uhm...What, you're in love or something?" Gintoki felt a little weird because she has never talked about things like that and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"I don't know, Gin-chan. That's why I'm asking you" She had a sad look on her face.

"Oh...yeah, okay...um,I...guess you'll feel...Happy when you see them? Just want to be with that person all the time, and do everything with them?" Gintoki said awkwardly.

"Oh..." Kagura sighed and looked down.

It was very silent in the room for few seconds. Kagura held her eyes shut hard as she can, then open it to look at Gintoki again.

"I think I'm in love with you, Gin-chan." her heart was pumping really hard as she said it.

"...eh?" Gintoki looked at Kagura, not been able to completely understand what she has just said.

"I love you, Gin-chan"

Gintoki didn't know how to respond. He didn't say anything and just turned his chair around.

"I'll go take Sadaharu for a walk..." She walked to the door with Sadaharu and her sunbrela.

Kagura left the house, but Gintoki was still sitting down looking outside the thought about what Kagura has just said, and tried not to pay attention to the hurtful stinging in his chest.

Few moments later, the door opened quietly. Gintoki turned his chair around to see who it was. It was Shinpachi.

"I'm home! oh, hello Gin-san, any customers today?"

Gintoki sighed.

"Nope"

"? Did something happen today? Youlook kinda depressed." Shinpachi said while putting bunch of paper bag full of convineance food on the table.

"I'm not depressed, just...confused...You know what? I'm ganna go walk outside. Make the dinner for me." Gintoki headed to the door.

"Um, okay. I hope you'll feel better Gin-san" Shinpachi said, already getting started to cook.

It was already about five in the afternoon. Gintoki started to wonder around the town. His feet led him to the park where Kagura usually went to walk Sadaharu. Without a surprize, Kagura was there sitting down on a bench eating sukonbu and watching Sadaharu run around the large park. Gintoki looked at her from a distance, thinking if he should go to her.

'Go there and say what?' he thought.

He had the stinging in his chest again, and decided to go to a bar that he usually go to.

Kagura sat on the bench regretting what she have said to Gintoki today.

After a while she saw what it appears to be Gintoki in the distance walking past the park. The sadness came again, and she tried to hold her tears hard as she can...

"I'm home..."

"Hey Kagura-chan! The dinners all ready!" Shinpachi said, still wearing his apron and putting rice into each bowl.

"I'm not hungry, I'll just go to bed"

Shinpachi looked at Kagura with disbelief.

"_You're _NOT hungry! Are you sick, Kagura-chan?"

"Maybe, I don't know, good-night"

"Oh, ehm. Okay...Good-night Kagura-chan"

Kagura didn't say anything else and went into her room.

Shinpachi started eating his dinner wondering what happened to Gintoki and Kagura, they're both acting differently today.

Shinpachi decided he would just go home today and left a note for Gintoki.

Few hours later, Gintoki came home drunk and turned on the house lights. He noticed the note from Shinpachi.

"Gin-san, I left the dinner on the table, feel free to eat it.

P.S. Kagura-chan was acting differently today, maybe you should talk to her soon.

-Shinpachi"

Gintoki looked at the door where Kagura was in, he opened the door, and saw Kagura was deep asleep. His chest was hurting than ever before.

"Kagura..." He whispered, starting to cry quietely.

He touched her hair slowly, then went back to the living room. He looked at the dinner, but didn't have any appetite, instead he went to his rooom and fell asleep.

Kagura woke up with a loud sound of her own stomache.

"Too...hungry...need...food!"

She was still half asleep and her eyes were closed, but she followed the smell of the dinner and ate everything on the table.

Once she was finished eating, she went into Gintoki's room unconciously, and sat beside where he was sleeping. She looked at him for a while and almost felt like waking him up and tell him it was all a joke about today, even though it was not, but she couln't and went back to bed.

_**...To be continued?**_

Hello! Thanks for reading my first Gintama fanfic! I was thinking what I should write for the the third chapter in my first Invader Zim fanfic: **The laser**, but I was kinda struggling, so I decided to write a fanfic of KaguraxGintoki thing. I think they are sooo cute together. I wanted to make it a comedy like in the original, but somehow it turned kinda dark, sorry! I'm not sure if i want to write this longer, but we'll see!

Reviews plz!:D


End file.
